The present invention relates to a novel and useful system for mounting panels to a façade found on building structures and the like.
Panels are often used on residential and commercial buildings to cover walls or facades since they have proved to be economical, protective of the edifice, and exhibit a high degree of design versatility, when compared to other coverings.
In the past, panel systems have been employed that are categorized as “progressive style systems”. That is to say, that the panels are installed progressively from left to right on the bottom row of a building façade and then upwardly one row at a time in the same direction. The disadvantage of a progressive style panel system is that if a single panel must be removed, many other panels must also be removed prior to gaining access to such single panel.
In the past, many systems for mounting wall panels to a surface have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,165 shows an extrusion device for mounting a wall panel that utilizes a base having receiver flanges that accept a clip that snaps into a channel and includes arms that extend over the top of the panel.
United States Patent Application Publication 212/0304573 describes a panel clip structure which is attached the backside of the panel and is attached to horizontal joints through a tongue and groove system. A plurality of horizontal caps then keeps a single panel from being easily removed without repositioning adjacent panels on the façade.
United States Patent Application Publication 2006/0080939 features a wall panel system that utilizes a plurality of furring strips that are used to fasten panels via fasteners extending through grooves formed in the panel itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,056 describes a demountable wall panel system that utilizes vertical posts, a panel covering, a sealing rail, and an articulating floor channel. A support frame is formed and operatively connected to the articulating floor channel, which is used to secure the frame to a ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,818 shows a self-leveling clip which is fixed to the façade and holds a panel by the use of a retentive clip that is engaged by a self-drilling screw between adjacent panels.
An apparatus for mounting a plurality of panels to a façade in a non-progressive manner, efficiently and economically, would be a notable advance in the building industry.